


What if Snape had a crush on Remus?

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, James Potter is a Good Friend, Jealous Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders, Pansexual Snape, Possessive Sirius, Relationship(s), Remus and Snape are friends, Sad Ending, Snape Has A Crush On Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: What if Snape had a crush on Remus?What would Sirius do?





	What if Snape had a crush on Remus?

**So i suck at writing. Normally i'm pretty good. Just not with my english.**

**And i'm sorry, if it's too bad to understand or anything. I'll try my best though.**

 

 

"Where is Remus?" James asked looking around the common room of Gryffindor.

 

"I'm not sure," Sirius answered sitting down on a chair.

 

"He's talking with Dumbledore and Snape," Lily said not looking up from her book.

 

"Why would he be talking to that snake!?" Sirius snapped. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

"Excuse him, Lilyshine. But Sirius is right. Snape is the biggest snake on the planet," James said.

 

"Waat about Malfoy, eh?" Peter asked, walking into the common room. 

 

"He's right! They're both evil snakes," Sirius said smirking. Lily sighed, this time loudly.

 

"You do know you have been like them? Kind of like them. You are pureblood, like them," Lily said looking up from her book.

 

"No! I am nothing like them! Yes, i was raised to be a fancy snake of a pureblood! But I'm all Gryffindor!" Sirius yelled.

 

Everyone seemed to look at the scene, Sirius had been making.

 

"I know you're Gryffindor. Hell, you're standing in your Gryffindor robes right now," lily said turning a page in her book.

 

"If I was like them, I would never have told you that I'm gay. Hell i would pretend to be straight," Sirius said and laughed.

 

"Anything else, Black?" Lily asked, looking over to see James standing there shocked, while laughing.

 

"I wouldn't be talking to you," Sirius answered.

 

"And why is that again, Black?" Lily asked with a smirk, "I want you to say it. Tell me,"

 

 Because you're muggle-born," Sirius said sighing.

 

"Sirius and Lily, could you both stop? I'm tired. And I do not want to see the love of my life and my best mate fight," James said.

 

\---

Remus came back late. "Moony!" Sirius said placing a kiss on Remus' forehead.

 

"Hey Pads, did you really miss me? I was gone for a couple of hours," Remus asked.

 

"I always miss you, Moons," Sirius said and kissed Remus.

 

He kissed him desperate and for a long time.

 

Remus shoved him away gently.

 

"What was that for?" Remus asked breathless.

 

"You're mine..Mine..And always will be mine," Sirius said, pressing their foreheads together.

 

"Pads..Is this about me talking with Snape? He's actually nice," Remus said quiet.

 

"Snape is anything but nice! He's cruel and a big racist! He called Lily for mudblood!" Sirius yelled.

 

"No he didn't! Ask Lily herself! Snape and Lily are friends! Good friends actually!" Remus said raising his voice.

 

"I don't want you to be around him! You belong to us, Gryffindors! Not the Slytherin scum!" Sirius shouted.

 

"I have other friends than you! Merlin's beard, Sirius! Can't you just be happy for me!?" Remus asked and got up.

 

Sirius took his wrist. "You're not getting away with this, Remus!" Sirius said.

 

"Actually Pads, I do! You do know, I haven't mated with you! Hell I could just mate with Snape!" Remus yelled, and with that he left.

\---

Sirius and Remus sat in silence while they ate their breakfast.

 

James had been talking for the past ten minutes, about Quidditch.

 

And Peter had been trying to agree on everything he said.

 

"What is up with you two?" James asked looking at Sirius who had been staring at the window.

 

James looked at Remus, who just looked down on his plate of food.

 

"Neither of you have ate anything. Has anything happened?" Peter said confused.

 

"Hey, Remus," Severus greeted him, as he came down to their table. 

 

"Hey, Sev," Remus said and smiled.

 

"Do you wanna go study with Lily and I?" Severus asked.

 

"Yeah sure," Remus nodded and took his books ready to leave.

 

"Oh, but you haven't ate anything. Don't you wanna eat, before study?" Severus asked.

 

"Oh, no no, it's fine. I'm not really hungry today," Remus said and got up.

 

"Are you guys friends now? Remus, what's wrong with you? Are you taking the Snake's side?" James said.

 

"Prongs, leave him with the scum! He should have been sorted in Gryffindor!" Sirius snapped.

 

Remus sighed. "Pads, please don't make a sc-" Remus said, but Sirius interrupted him.

 

"No it's fine, really! Go with your mate! Hell, mate him yours, if that's what you want!" Sirius yelled.

 

"Mate me yours? Remus, what's going on? Isn't that what werewolves do?" Severus asked looking rather confused.

 

"I'll explain later, Sev," Remus said, and Severus nodded. "Padfoot, please don't. I can't deal with it," Remus said and left with Severus.

 

"What happened yesterday after he came?" Peter asked mouth full of bacon.

 

"Nothing really, Remus just decided that maybe he should just mate with Snape and not me!" Sirius said, now with tears in his eyes.

 

"He didn't mean it. It's fine they're friends..kind of! But he haven't mated with you yet?" Peter said.

 

"No, but we thought about him mating me. But it's forever, but I love him!" Sirius said.

 

"Then make sure he dosen't fall in love with Severus," James said and taking a sip of his water.

 

"Would he fall in love with him, you think?" Sirius asked with wide eyes.

 

"No, but Lily told me that Severus has a crush on your Moony;" James said and smiled.

 

"That can't be true! They have been spending a lot of time together! Don't joke with this James!" Sirius said.

 

"I'm not joking! You can ask Lily if Severus actually has a crush on Remus. But what will you do about it?" James said.

 

"Yeah, being possessive dosen't help at all, Siri! We know you're jealous and worried, but calm down! Remus loves you!" Peter said.

 

"But he might stop, if you'll get jealous every single time he has a guy friend," James sighed. 

 

"Neither of you help! You, James has been in love with Evans for five years now! And Peter, you aren't in love at the moment," Sirius said and left.

 

James sighed loudly. "He'll come to us, he just need time to think, Prongs." Peter said and tried to give him a little smile.

 

"Yeah, I really hope you're right this time," James said and tried to smile back.

\---

Sirius walked into the common room.

 

He found Lily sitting and reading by the fireplace.

 

He walked over to her and coughed to get attention.

 

She looked up from her book, and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"I came here..to tell you that I'm really sorry," Sirius sighed.

 

"Remus told me what happened," Lily said closing her book.

 

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about earlier, when we had a fight," Sirius said.

 

"Well, it's fine, Sirius. I know you didn't mean it. But can we talk about Remus now?" Lily said and smiled.

 

"Yeah? James told me, Severus told you that he has a crush on Rem. Is it true?" Sirius asked with tears in his eyes.

 

"Yeah, Sirius. It is. And i know he has plans to steal him from you, if you don't make any move soon," Lily said sighing.

 

"Wait, he told you that? That he'll just steal Moony?" Sirius asked, and sat down on the nearest sofa he could find.

 

"He didn't tell me that exact. But the told me he wanted to tell Remus, since Remus told Severus that you have been fighting," Lily said.

 

"Did Remus tell Severus what we had been fighting about? Has Remus cried? Does he still love me? Is he mad!?" Sirius asked desperate.

 

"Woah, one question at the time," Lily said and giggled. "Remus told Severus the details, but not that he's a werewolf. Yes he has cried. I'm not sure if he still loves you. And he's pretty mad," Lily answered.

 

"I'm a coward!" Sirius yelled, putting his face in his hands and cried.

 

"Yeah, you are. Good that you know it," Lily smirked.

 

"That's not funny, Lils. And you know it isn't," Sirius said and crossed his arms.

 

"I know, and i'm sorry. But Remus is one of the kindest persons on earth! I love him, and seeing him cry makes me wanna kick you!" Lily shouted.

 

"Are you in love with Remus!?" James asked, as he just got in. 

 

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up Potter! Remus is way better than you! I would rather date him than you," Lily said and left.

 

"She loves me," James said. "Yeah she does," Sirius said smirking.

\---

The next day they sat in Potions class, waiting for Professor Slughorn.

 

It had been a month since they had fought. 

 

They hadn't been talking, and Remus had only been hanging out with Severus and Lily.

 

"I hope we're gonna be making something easy," Remus said tired.

 

"Come on Rem! You can't be good at everything. You have to suck at something," Severus said and laughed.

 

Sirius had been death glaring Severus the whole month. And now, he was staring at them.

 

"I know, Sev. And i'm really not good at everything!" Remus said.

 

"You are! You're the perfect student, perfect friend, and you're just perfect," Severus said and Remus blushed.

 

"Settle down class!" Professor Slughorn said as he walked into the classroom.

 

"Today we'll be making love potion. Now everyone are gonna tell us what they smell," 

 

And they did, everyone had to. So they started with some Hufflepuff girls, then a Ravenclaw boy, two Slytherin boys.

 

"Mr Snape? What do you smell?" Professor Slughorn asked.

 

"Uhm, i smell, tea, chocolate and old books," Severus said and blushed.

 

"Very well. Mr Black?" Slughorn said.

 

Sirius sighed, "Well, i smell old books, tea and chocolate," Sirius said.

 

"You two seem to both fancy the same boy or girl," Slughorn said.

 

"Mr Lupin, you're the last person, so what do you smell?" Slughorn said.

 

"Well, i smell wet dog, leather and perfume," Remus answered.

 

Sirius looked at him with a big smile.

 

"It's me, isn't it?" Sirius mouthed to Remus.

 

"Of course," Remus mouthed back.

 

Sirius got up and walked over to him.

 

He grabbed Remus and kissed him.

 

"I'm sorry, Moons! I love you!" Sirius said and kissed him again.

 

"I love you too, and i'm so sorry too!" Remus said and smiled.

 

**The end!!**

 

 

 


End file.
